Allyway
by LegendaryNeko133
Summary: Just because you know someone more than anyone else, doesn't mean you know them completly. I'm sorry Amu. you will never know me completly. If, even at all. rated T for safty!


LegendaryNeko: HI hI!

Ikuto:...

LegendaryNeko: Ugh, please don't scold me about suteneko! i'm still writing it!

Ikuto: You're writing too slow!

LegendaryNeko: Be lucky it's Amuto!

Ikuto: you wouldn't write anything else!

LegendaryNeko:...wanna bet?"

IKuto:...?

LegendaryNeko: You know Ikuto, i seen on youtube that there's a very popular cross-over couple with you...

IKuto:?

LegendaryNeko: *Starts writing Zeruto*

Ikuto: O_e ...wth

Amu: guys? what's with all the noise? *looks at screen* O_O ... *nosebleed*

LegendaryNeko: So you're a yoai fangirl? no wonder you like Tadase.

Amu: W-WHAT! shut up!

LegendaryNeko: it's alright...i find myself liking sebaceil recently. that's the first Yoai i like...I kno...my family's like O_e...plz don't judge me.

I don't own Shugo chara. i wrote this story with oc's; but, i said i was gonna post another story and didn't till now so...why not? if the names suddenly change, it's cause that's the original character's name. Sorry if i screw up. Love you guys! Also i got small parts in the begining from writers block hotline.

enjoy

3

* * *

A derelict alleyway, beer bottles litter the ground. A woman with a lit cigarette stares ominously into the darkness while holding the hand of a small boy. Pebbles crunch underfoot as they slip through the shadowed way, Away from the raising sunshine.

As they go farther into the shadows, the woman's hand grips harder onto the child. Her hand was bounded so firmly on his hand that she began to tremble.

The boy looked at the woman and frowned. His electric eyes shined brightly in the darkness. However, he didn't speak. He only gave an understanding nod and continued walking.

The sun seemed to raise quicker then their walk; causing the darkness to brighten a little. The boy winced a bit and walked closer towards the woman as he hid in her shadow.

"I know," she cooed "just bare it for a little while. We're almost there."

Flicking the bud of her cigarette, the woman inhaled deeply. Shutting her eyes as the boy clung tighter. "Almost there." She repeated over and over till it seemed like nothing more then something to say.

When they met the end of the ally way, the woman tossed her cigarette and bent till she was his height. Unlocking her hand with his, she replaced it on his shoulders. Her bloodshot eyes met his and her lip began to quiver.

"Alright, this is as far as I can go." She told him.

His eyes watered a little as he nodded.

Giving him a small, weak smile, she straitened his chin length, dark hair. "There's a little peach colored house down that street. It's numbered 1917. I want you to go there, alright?"

Again the little boy nodded.

"Good. When you get there, tell them a story-any kind-just make sure you get them to agree to letting you stay with them. Understood?"

Again he bobbed his head.

"I'll be back to get you later. I promise; but, for now, don't tell them what you are."

The boy didn't agree. He only stared at her questionably.

Sighing, the woman pecked him on the head with a kiss; then, hugged him till she felt like she had to let go. "One more thing," she added while turning to her knapsack and pulling out a sketch book "I know you don't like speaking so here. Write what you want to say on this."

As she handed this and a pen to him he began scribbling instantly. His brows were bent slightly with frustration. The woman waited silently as he wrote. When he was finished he let out a sigh and showed her the paper with his sloppy scrawl.

'How long am I gonna be here?'

The woman frowned slightly. "I don't know sweetie, it could be a while."

His eyes bugged and he quickly went to the next page to write but the woman cut him off. "I know you don't want to be here; but, it's for the best right now. Please don't protest."

Lowering the book, the boy stared at her sadly before nodding his head in agreement.

"Good, now get going; and be careful. I love you."

Rubbing his eyes a little, the boy wrote a quick 'I love you' back; and, he started his way out of the ally.

**Letting me in**

'Let me in please.' I knocked on the door with on hand and held my book in the other. I tried consistently; however, no one even answered the door.

After a couple minutes, I gave up completely. The sun was raised highly and my skin and eyes were starting to burn. My arms were breaking into hives.

It was getting so bad that I curled myself into a ball and stayed there.

Mom wasn't in the alley anymore; and even if she was, she wouldn't be able to help me out here in the open. I was gonna die. I was gonna burn to death before I even got to see my mother again. All because these people wouldn't open there door for me.

I felt my throat beginning to burn. My ears were ringing so loudly that I could hardly hear myself gasping.

I laid there for what seemed like forever when I felt a pair of hands touch me from my back.

Tilting my head back I saw a group of silhouettes. The sun burned my eyes to bad for me to see anything else. So I did the last thing I could. I blindly reached for my sketch book and showed them the page before blacking out.

When I woke up, my body felt cold. Ice packs and wet rags covered me as I lay in an unfamiliar room. When sitting up, my body felt rigged and I went through some vertigo. As the room steadied, I looked around.

The room was a light caramel color. A large chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Warm colors and simple floral pictures where décor. In the corner of the room was a award case, those varied from spelling competitions to ballet. However, there was two things missing in this room.

Much to my liking, there was no windows in this room.

Also, there didn't seem to be any type of entertainment in this room. Don't most living rooms have a television or a radio of some kind? There wasn't even a bookshelf.

I was still looking when the doorknob beside the award case turned. I stood like a deer in head lights waiting for whoever was there to walk in on my snooping. For a split moment, I thought about laying back down and closing my eyes; but, it was too late. When the door opened, there stood a girl.

When she saw I was awake, she took a couple steps back out of the room and closed the door to the point where I could only see half of her face. We stared at each other for a while. Till she opened the door a little bit more and slid my sketch book towards me.

I dove for it immediately. Picking it up I realized I had another problem. No pen. I looked up at her and she looked at me confused. Sighing a bit, I gestured to the book a little aggravated. Her eyes widened and she closed the door quickly, leaving me to stare at it in all its boringness.

Again, the girl appeared by the door. A pencil rolled to me as she peered through. I could faintly see a light pink curl of hair by her cheek. However instead of having another stare off, I took my pencil and began to write.

'Who are you?'

Momentarily she bit her lip; guessing that she thought it was okay, she opened the door a little bit more. "I'm Amu. Who are you?" she said childishly. She must've been my age.

'Ikuto.'

Another moment of silence past through us; She was the one who broke it. "Why do you write down everything?"

'I don't talk.'

"why?"

'I just don't talk.'

"Oh," she muttered "you know that's weird right?"

'Yes I know; I just don't care.'

Smiling, she walked closer to me. In fact, she left the door completely. "Only a weird person would say that."

I blinked at her confused. She only giggled and walked so she was right beside me. Her gold eyes were bright and gleaming with mischief. "Wanna know a secret?" She said in a mock whisper.

I stared at her for a moment before writing. 'Sure?'

She cupped her hands and went to my ear. "I'm weird too."

'I don't think that's much of a secret.'

When she read what I wrote, she grinned happily. "that's a good thing though; right ? Normal people are boring."

Her toothy smile was contagious. Before I knew it I was grinning back and nodding. 'All the cool people are weirdo's'

Taking my arm she took me back to the couch and sat beside me. Her grin was still in place. "so Ikuto, why'd you wanna be in my house so much?"

I froze for a moment as reality hit me again. Shaking off the shock I knew was gonna come later, I wrote. 'My mom told me to.'

"why?"

'I wasn't allowed to be with her anymore.'

"why?"

I hesitated for a moment, I wasn't supposed to tell her anything about that. So what was I gonna say? I put the only thing that was in my head.

'I'm weird; I was too weird for the rest of my family. So, my mom had to give me up.'

The girl's eyes went wide and she stared at me shocked. "So your mommy told you to come here!" I gave a nod and she tackled me in a hug. She looked so moved that she could cry. "I totally understand!" she spoke while squeezing me.

As surprised I was, I couldn't help but hug the girl back and smile.

When she let go, she put her hand over her heart like she was saluting me. "Then, I'll make sure you stay here! We got to stick together!"

'Thank you' and here I thought I'd have to beg.

Nodding happily she unlocked herself from me and ran out of the room; leaving me surprised, confused and slightly giddy

* * *

LegendaryNeko:so?

Ikuto: Bleh

LegendaryNeko: *keeps typing zeruto*

Zero: why am i dragged into this?

LegendaryNeko: byez!


End file.
